


Little Black Dress

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Height Differences, I didn’t mean to make Rafe this much of a sociopath, Post-Uncharted 4, also I made him mid-late thirties so this would work better, major character death(s) mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: With a stuffy event coming up out of town that just happens to land on the eve of your twenty-first birthday: Rafe has accompanied you to the boutique to do a little dress shopping before the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganndrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganndrake/gifts).



“So what’s this event for again?” you ask while browsing through the dresses hanging on the racks.

“Nothing really, just a bunch of crooks getting together to haggle over dead people’s junk.”

“Are you going to buy anything?” You look Rafe’s way before going back to the dresses. He was dressed in some casual attire as he usually did when he went around with you. Hell, people couldn’t even tell the thirty-five year old was a billionaire unless they just happened to pick up a magazine before spotting him.

“Depends, I’m only searching for the good stuff. Big scores.”

You were hit with a wave of Déjà vu, the last time he said that he ended up almost dying in a rotting pirate ship inside a cave, on an island in the middle of the ocean in Madagascar. That was barely even a year ago, though it was still fresh in your mind.

He had Nathan and Samuel Drake cornered on that ship, although you had made the mistake of knocking Rafe out of the way when Nate cut the rope in an attempt to drop Avery’s treasure right on top of him. You hadn’t known it was a mistake, and it gave him enough time to slay the younger Drake in front of his older brother, before turning to finish off Samuel.

After claiming his treasure he gathered what was left of Shoreline to capture Victor Sullivan and Elena Fisher, delivering on his promise to send that parade of losers to join Nate and Sam. Here he was now, in a store, acting like the last year never happened. He even chuckled a little while each time he thought back on it. His face was on every magazine, the article inside mostly him gloating about finding the lost pirate treasure – with no mention of the fact that he _murdered_ four people in the end.

“Big scores hmm, like more pirate treasure?” you tease.

“Maybe, we’ll see.”

“Will there be a DJ?”

“I believe so.”

A dress catches your eye; you pull it out a bit more to have a better look at it. It’s black, and probably fits snugly around your body, and was strapless. “Oh my god, that’s so cute.” Fingering the price tag, you get a look at the cost. “Oh, no it’s _not_.”

Rafe walks behind you, putting his arms around your west and resting his chin on the top of your head. He did have a sweet side to him, when he wasn’t bashing in the skulls of Shoreline goons that kept using dynamite, or yelling at employees that worked under him for incompetence. You had to stand on the tips of your toes just to kiss him, and very much forget the times people asked if he was your father.

“What, it’s ugly?” he asks.

“Well yeah, when it’s _almost_ $7,000.” you grumble. “You better hope this makes me a better lap dancer once I wear it.”

He chuckles against your hair, gently squeezing you. “Sounds like a good idea, I’ll pay for it.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, this place is nice. Is it me or do these people look a little _younger_ to you?” Rafe leads you toward the bar, wanting a little something for himself. He had decided on coming late, though you had no idea why, or maybe they waited until the dead of night to bid on things.

“Yes, this crowd is a little younger, but they’re still crooks.”

“Nothing like partying with a buncha’ crooks.” you laugh, running a hand through your done-up hair. He chuckles before taking a sip of his drink. You were okay for now, and decided to tag along with him as he browsed what was up for action up front.

He turns up his nose at each item sitting on the table. “Of course, there’s nothing here that’s worth my time.” You heard him mumble.

“Sooo, why are we _really_ here?” you test.

He checks his watch, “Half an hour, almost midnight.”

Rafe’s dragging you toward the bar again, having already finished his drink. He gets another of what he’s already having, though you see him order another glass of the same thing. He hands one half-full glass to you before taking the other.

You lift the glass to take a sip, though Rafe puts his hand over the top. “Not until midnight.”

You were confused for a moment, though his smile relieved you. After a little while longer, he glances your way again, giving a small nod. “It’s midnight, bottoms up.”

Drinking your drink along with him, you finish yours after him. “Atta’ girl.” he teases. “Happy twenty-first birthday.” Rafe adds not long after.

“Is that why we’re here? Ah, can’t complain though, now I just need a few more drinks and we can hit the floor to dance it off.” You stand on your tippy toes to smooch him, and he returns the kiss. He takes you up on your statement, and after five glasses you drag him out to the floor to dance to some newer club music.

You praised whoever hired the DJ, because they played one of your favorites, and you had to dance. Luckily the crowd that had gathered wasn’t paying attention to the two of you. Taking the initiative, you turn away before backing into Rafe before grinding into him. You had no idea how short the dress _actually_ was until you bent over. Any farther and your panties would be seen by your boyfriend and bunch of crooks.

Rafe Adler, your boyfriend? You thought so, although someone who _wasn’t_ an idiot would have used the word ‘sugar baby’. And that someone was your _best friend_ , well, best friend of three months. She was always a tease, and never meant most of the comments she made toward you.

Daughter of a billionaire sea-park tycoon, sure she loved animals, but spending daddy’s cash and partying came first. Despite outrages of her father’s business _supposedly_ abusing giant Orcas, her father still had cash oozing out of his wallet. You had met her, mostly because accompanying Rafe to shareholder meetings meant meeting new people.

“You like this?” you tease. He has a grip on your hips, moving along with you. He doesn’t respond, but judging by his grip you’re secretly driving him wild. He might have gotten a glimpse of your underwear that you were unaware of.

The song ends, and you turn around to face him, pressing your body against him. “Is that a stolen treasure, or did you just _really_ enjoy that?” you purr.

No, but I _am_ going to enjoy seeing you out of that dress when we get back to the hotel.”

A shiver shoots up your spine, and he escorts you off of the dance floor toward the exit out to the rental car. Although, he couldn’t wait, and it was hard to keep quiet and get into a comfortable position while sitting in his lap, because the steering wheel kept jabbing your ass. That was the _only_ downside to sports cars.

The only upside to partying with a bunch of crooks was that they didn’t care if you had sex inside the car in the parking lot, and Rafe had coughed up a little extra for _heavily_ tinted windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the fact I had Rafe brutally murder four beloved characters I hope you guys enjoyed this. Dx


End file.
